Cupid's Maple Leaf
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Greece takes, UK, US, Canada, France, and Japan to Olympus. While there Eros(Cupid) takes a liking to Canada, who initially likes him but eventually leaves him. Cupid doesn't take the rejection lightly, so he makes Canada fall in love with the last person he'd ever want. The only way to break the spell is to find his true love. boyXboy, incest, and cheating. Eventual Prucan.


**I get like random ideas in my head and they stay there morphing into story ideas. I usually let them sit and hope they go away, but sometimes the don't. :,( This idea came from me reading Greek Mythology stories and thinking, _'What if I combine Hetalia and Greek Mythology?' _ I dismissed the idea believing it to be absurd. It played around in my head for a while staying at the back of my mind until I finally couldn't take it anymore! So here it is: a love story with themes from_ 'A Midsummer's Night Dream,' 'Snow White,'_ and anything else I think of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of them.**

**...**

To say America was excited that England, Canada, France and he were going on a trip to Greece was an understatement. He was grinning, and elbowing England every once in a while just to yell, "Can you believe we're going to Greece?!" England begged Canada to switch seats with him which Canada declined. Canada would've switched seats with him had England remembered him. It always annoyed Canada that England never remembered him unless he wanted something. "Can you switch seats with me?" France asked Canada. "Sure," Canada explained getting up from his seats and switching with France. "Have a nice flight _Ma petite chenille," _France said blowing him a kiss. Canada knew France didn't mind Alfred, he just wanted to piss England off. Of course Canada went along with it to make him mad as well. _Take that stupid caterpillar face!_ Canada inwardly smirked. "But, but," England sputtered. _Maybe you'll make a better effort to remember me! _Canada thought, though in reality he shrugged. "I felt sorry for him," Canada told England mostly to be a bitch. He felt a surge of victory when England grumbled. _That'll teach him!_

**...**

The day couldn't get any better: Alfred fell asleep due to jet lag, and Greece was taking them to Olympus. Now if only England could remember he exists... "How are we going to get there, don't they live in the sky?" Canada asked. "We shall take a chariot, my little maple leaf!" Greece exclaimed pinching Canada's cheek. "What is it called?" France asked. "I don't remember," Greece simply said. "How the hell do you not remember something a part of your own damn history?!" England exclaimed. "Do you remember everything?" Greece asked out of boredom. "Well no," England said uncomfortably. "You should remember something this important though," America pointed out. "Yeah," England agreed. It was rare that England agreed with America, and Canada instantly regretted not having his camera out. "I guess," Greece shrugged.

During the course of the ride France kept sexting women and men alike purposefully showing his boyfriend England. England looked the other direction, desperately pointing out the scenery. Greece nodded sitting upon the Pegasus flying the to Mt. Olympus, while Canada and America sat up front, England and France in the back. "It is a beautiful mountain," Greece commented. "Though this pales in comparison to Olympus itself," Greece said with pride. "Wait!" the voice of a man yelled. They all looked down to see Japan running up the mountain rolling his luggage, with his carry-on bouncing on his thigh, an over the shoulder strap keeping it in place. "Yo, what's up Japan?" Alfred grinned. "I'm here to join you guys on Olympus," Japan said meeting Greece's gaze. His eyes were silently asking permission to join and Greece shrugged, "the more the merrier." "Thank you so much," Japan let out a breath of relief and took a seat next to England, the only available seat. "Before you came I felt out of place," Greece commented. "The only one without blond hair?" Japan asked amused. "We call you normies," Alfred joked. They all had to laugh at that.

**...**

Olympus was breathtaking. "It's so beautiful," Canada breathed taking in the stunning beauty that is Olympus. The floor was mad entirely out of soft clouds with a golden hue from the splendid sun. There were a few fountains and hot springs spewed about with contains various goddesses and nymphs. It looked like something North and South Italy would have painted. In the center of this picturesque scene was a building that looked like an exact replica of the Parthenon, only 10 times bigger. Surrounding it were little temples and shops. "This is amazing!" America yelled. "You've been holding back on us," France chuckled. "It's just a home for the gods and goddesses," Greece simply said.

"Who is that fine gentlemen?" a beautiful blonde lady asked glancing at them. No, the most gorgeous woman any of them have ever seen. "Just a couple of my friends Aphro," Greece said. England stared wide eyed at Greece, shocked at him, for referring to a goddess so casually. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Francis, _mon amour," _France introduced grabbing her hand and kissing it standing on one knee. "Ah," she sighed. "The language of love," she smiled at France, giving him a big ego boast at the same time plummeting England's. "I am afraid however, that I was referring to the blondie with the glasses," she said walking up to America. "Alfred?!" France cried out incredulously. "Is that your name handsome?" Aphrodite smiled at America. "Well my human name," America grinned. "I'm actually the country America," he said. "Well may the gods bless America," Aphrodite smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. America smiled back at her, France seethed in anger, and the rest were just shocked.

**...**

**Well in this story you already get that Francis will be a cheating asshole, so prepare to see a depressed England. How yummy! ;) Don't be too confused if I switch from America to Alfred because I want the countries' names, but I'm so tempted to put Alfred. It rolls out so smoothly! Though speaking of him, France is a little pissed. lol. But though France is the language of love, Alfred is so much hotter! XD!**


End file.
